


Duties to the Wolf

by the_queen_of_thedas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Tresspasser, The enigma of an egg, solavellan hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queen_of_thedas/pseuds/the_queen_of_thedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have never once distracted me from my duties... Dreadwolf." My voice rang out behind me as I made my exit.</p><p> </p><p>Not Canon. A little bit of Solavellan hell being thrown your way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties to the Wolf

"You have never once distracted me from my duties... Dreadwolf." My voice rang out behind me as I made my exit. The truth resonating around me. With my now bare face, I looked away from him. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, jaw clenched as I fled from my heartbreak and anger.

A hand on my skin stopped me. Long elegant fingers squeezed my shoulder. My gaze met his slipping mask.

Fen'Harel. The Dreadwolf.

A flurry of emotions rang from his eyes. But the underlining shock and confusion were prominent. He opened his mouth as if to say something, no voice came to his command. I watched as he closed his soft lips and clenched his jaw in silence. Anger was rolling off me in waves, I have had enough of this. Of his deflecting and avoidance of simple answers. Of his fucking pride.

Shrugging off his hand I turned in a swift motion to take my leave. My foot wrappings muffling the sound of my feet. Tears begging me to escape, to make them known to him. To let him know that I still love him.

'Don't let me go, ask me how I knew, stop me, ask me.' I prayed silently, hoping that he would stop me. His voice answered through the silence. I halted my escape.

"How long?" The question was barely above a whisper, yet to him, the question was the weight of the world. I turned to meet his gaze, his mask still firmly in place, not a feeling in attendance. His eyes were another matter, a constant swirl of confusion, anticipation, and remnants of fear.

I let out a shaky breath and gave him a smile, running my hand through my hair. Being so casual took the former God aback, his eyes searching my face for anything to give him a hint of an answer.

"I've had my suspicions since day one." I pursed my lips. "I've always known you weren't what you claimed to be. You played the role of humble apostate well, really well. You had everyone fooled, even Bull, and he's trained to spot stuff like this." I chuckled. He knew what to do when people tried to pry at his past. He understood how to manipulate the conversation so it went in his favor. That was just How Solas worked to hide his origins. But it was the constant deflection that gave him away. "At first, I thought you were a spy. Probably Tevinter or one for the Qunari." His eyes narrowed at the notion. "That was quickly proven wrong anyhow." Solas's eyes relaxed just a bit, but his mask was still firmly in place.

"What lead you to dispute that idea?" His voice was ridged with self-concern.

"Well..." I began. "Your opinion of the Qun and Tevinter were pretty potent in their distaste of each culture. Also, when we went to Halamshiral you seemed so 'in your element' despite your claim. No mere apostate would feel that comfortable in a ballroom with hundreds of snot nosed nobles trying to stab and deal their way to the top. It was if you'd seen it hundreds of times before." My memories drifted back to that night. His words clung to my thoughts, prodding the need to justify them. 'I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger, and sex that permeates these events...'. What an odd thing for an apostate, let alone elf to say. Too many subtle hints, too many mistakes. Shaking my head I looked over to Solas. His hands now folded behind his back, even now his elegance was overpowering.

"At the temple of Mythal, you were so natural there. You knew all of the ins and outs of the place. How all the rituals were to work, the stories behind the murals. Everything!" My hands making a wide arc above me. "Abelas gave it away when he realized.. Or recognized... Not sure which is which... That you were Elvhen. It all made so much sense, all the riddles, and wayward comments. Everything. It was one of the last pieces of the puzzle." Solas nodded stiffly.

"Well done." He paused."You figured I was not a spy, but yet eventually came to the conclusion of me being Fen'Harel. Is this all you concluded?" His voice was low, sorrow weaved within the words. I watched as his eyes betrayed his stoic appearance.

"Yes... Well, what other conclusion was I supposed to come to Solas?" I knit my brows together. I watched as his posture lessened in tension, but the apprehension was still apparent. The act made no sense logically. Was there something I missed? Why would he think I knew anything els-

"How?" His voiced questioned.

"Would you be mad if I said the fade?" I gave him a side glance. My eyebrow raised in a cheeky challenge. The wolf rolled his eyes. "No, seriously. It was in the fade."Sighing I ran my hand through my hair again. "'Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din.'" I recited. Solas's eyes winced in memory. "I know what it meant Solas. 'Have you learned, trickster? That was no victory. Your pride will be your death.'" His eyes narrowed. Gently in attempts to calm him, I took his hand within mine. "I never really understood until the temple, but it sort of fit, the perfect solution to the perfect mystery."

Solas ripped his hand from mine, the mask now cracking. "Is that what this was? Another enigma for you to solve?" His fist started to shake at his side. The crackling of magic was thick within the air. "I took you for someone who sought knowledge and truth ma vhenan, but never someone who'd manipulate another's emotions to achieve it." Solas's voice grew low, the muscles in his jaw taught with anger. "I never thought you'd be that selfish ma lath. Though I should've hidden the truth better." He grimaced. "Too curious, too persistent, too inquisitive for your own good." He turned from me.

"Solas-" I started, but cut myself off. I could see the rage and betrayal behind his eyes. The irony that the so called 'great betrayer' was the one to face such an emotion. "What we have, it was not based on my curiosity ma lath. It was based on respect, admiration, love.... okay there was some curiosity." Solas took in a breath as I continued. "But it was never about finding out who you were. It was about finding out what we could become." The words were cliché yet calming in reflection. Our bodies tense, not knowing who was going to flee, fight or freeze. I prayed to the Creators that neither should come to pass. I couldn't lose him now, not again. "Arl lath ma vhenan."

I watched his eyes, the only real window to his emotions. The storm that raged inside was subsiding. The crackle of magic dissipated in the air. "What's the old Dalish curse?" His voice was low, but not menacing.

"No Solas, " I began. How do I explain to him that I'll never see him as histories warped rebel? How do I begin to describe how he's never scared me? So many words to be strung together, so many possible ways to take the statement. Yet no way to voice it. "Never have I thought you evil ma lath, never have I thought you to be what my people claimed that Fen'Harel was." I took his hands again. "Our history is warped beyond recognition. What was and what is considered as fact, is littered with stories meant to show morals and to warn against. But that's how history goes; truth turns to rumor, rumor to legend and legend to myth." I brought my hand to cup his jaw. "Such is how time works."

"I-I did not expect this vhenan. So much wisdom from someone so young." He spoke in a hushed tone. His own hands coming to cup mine. "How did you become so acute?"

"What can I say? I had a great Hahren." His lips brushed against my hand. "Also in hindsight, the wolf jaw necklace was a nice subtle touch." This earned me a chuckle.

"Ma nuvenin, I shall endeavor to be less subtle in the future ma lath." He brought his face to meet mine. Our noses touching. His eyes were no longer so conflicted. The storm behind them had seemed to turn back to his old calculating and analytical look. Taking the risk, I gave him a peck on the lips. It turned fast into a battle over lips and mouth. Each embrace, each kiss heated with the tension that had past. Our breaths became one as out lips intertwined. Until Solas broke the kiss. I cast him a curious look. He responded with a quiet chuckle. "Before we continue further, I suspect you have questions."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's been stuck in my head for a couple of days.... So I've always had the idea that Solas dropped enough hints throughout the two years of their relationship for Lavellan to potentially piece together who he was. 
> 
> Not Canon by any stretch, but it does my heart proud to see Solas taken aback.


End file.
